fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Season 3 Episode 8: Yuffie the Hedgehog
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Yuffie the Hedgehog (The next morning at the movies, the TMNM and their allies, with the mutants dressed in their trench coat and hat disguises, came out, feeling happy) Charmy: Man, "The Land Before Time" was a really great flick. Vector: Who would've thought it was hardcore for a kids' movie in a good way? (Cream then whispered with a sad soft smile) Cream: (Whispering) And not to spoil it.... It was pretty sad when Littlefoot's mother died. (But then she got happy) Cream: But other than that, it was good. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. (Suddenly, they see some police cars driving in a hurry somewhere and even Christopher's group are hurrying to the same direction) Heroes: Christopher's group? (They run after them) Sonic: What's going on? (Noticing them with his group, Christopher explained) Christopher: Cybertek Labs is being robbed by Loki's group! Heroes: Again?! Chris: Yeah! Ace: And Kara is held hostage with three scientists! (Hearing this, Dingodile got determined along with our heroes) Dingodile: I'm mad! Tiny: Let's go save them! (Then the mutants remove their disguises as they continued running. At Cybertek Labs, Loki's group and their henchmen are just finishing making the Mutagen in the canister with Kara's forceful cooperation, and Kara is in her lab coat) Kara: There! You have your Mutagen, now release us! (Loki's group and their henchmen smirked evilly upon taking the Mutagen canister) Vanitas: Actually, about that.... Myotismon: We'll take you with for your cooperation. Kara: Never! (She punches Vanitas and Myotismon with both fists, much to the villains' surprise. Myotismon and Vanitas recovered angrily, wiping some blood off their lower lips from where they're punched) Myotismon: You dare punch me and my son?! Vanitas: I guess we'll have to teach you some manners! (They prepared to attack Kara when our heroes barged in, armed) Sonic: It's you creeps who needs to learn manners! Dingodile: Let my sister and those scientists go now, or we'll roast you! (Loki's group got angry even more) Sephiroth: Great. Loki: (To the henchmen) You know the drill. (The henchmen got ready to fight) Henchmen: With pleasure. (Then the fight begins after Arukenimon and Mummymon turned into their beast forms. Rouge is fighting Pinstripe when Pinstripe kicked her down and prepared to shoot her with his tommy gun when....) Rouge: (With a puppy-eyed look about to cry) Please, don't shoot a lady like me. (Pinstripe blushed, getting distracted and feeling a little bad) Pinstripe: (Blushed) Oh, my.... What was I thinking, attacking a lady? (Then Rouge smirked playfully and kicked him down, breaking his tommy gun) Rouge: I'm thinking that you're thinking that you're a wannabe lady's man. (With Knuckles and Koala, they locked fists with each other when Koala realized he touched Knuckles' spikes on his knuckles that he retracted in pain) Knuckles: (Smugly) Guess I made my point. (Angered, Koala then punched Knuckles down, but he flipped forward quickly in recovery and punched Koala down back at him. With Yuffie, she corners the Komodo Brothers with her shuriken) Yuffie: (Giggles a bit) Nowhere to run, scaly breaths. (Desperate to escape Yuffie, the Komodo Brothers spotted the Mutagen canister the villains just made, and grabbing it, held it at Yuffie threateningly, making her give a flat look) Yuffie: (Flatly) Really? A Mutagen canister? Komodo Joe: You got that right, Ninja Witch! Moe: We will splash you! Yuffie: You're bluffing. That only mutates people, robots, and animals. Komodo Brothers: Wanna bet? (Then they open the canister and splashed Yuffie with the Mutagen. Dripping wet from the green ooze residue of the Mutagen, Yuffie got really mad) Yuffie: (Groans in anger) You'll pay for that! (She throws her shuriken at the Komodo Brothers, but they threw the empty canister at her, making the shuriken strike it instead and the Komodo Brothers got away. After the villains retreated to their Module, they climbed in, unaware of the Komodo Brothers splashing Mutagen on Yuffie) Loki: You lose this time, Mobians and allies. Hunter J: For we have our Mutagen. (Then they drilled back to the Jotundrome, much to our heroes' anger) Blaze: Great! Tikal: Got away again. (Later in the sewer lair, our heroes explained what happened to Cloud and Aerith) Cloud: Then this is not good. Aerith: Loki's group now have Mutagen. (Then they see Yuffie still dripping with Mutagen while polishing her mini-shuriken, and our heroes and them noticed finally) Tails: Not necessarily from what we're seeing now. Yuffie: Yeah. Forgot to tell you, those stupid Komodo jerks splashed me with the Mutagen. (Cloud and Aerith got relieved) Cloud: Well, that's a relief. Aerith: At least they don't have Mutagen. Cloud: But what's important, Yuffie, is that you need to shower, after your training with Sonic. Yuffie: Tell me about it. (Then later, she and Sonic finished training) Sonic: Great work, Yuffie. Yuffie: Same to you. (As she is putting her mini-shuriken down, Yuffie accidentally cuts her index finger on her left hand) Yuffie: Ouch! That hurt. (Sonic touched her left hand and looked at the cut) Sonic: Just a simple cut. Cosmo: Want me to heal...? (Then they saw to their surprise, Yuffie's cut healed) Cosmo: Never mind. Amy: Did it have something to do with the Mutagen? Aerith: I'm afraid so, Amy. Cloud: Yuffie. Go wash off that Mutagen in the shower. Yuffie: Okay. (Then she hurries into the bathroom. Once in there, Yuffie looked at her healed finger and got calmly concerned) Yuffie: (Thinking) Now I'm probably gonna become a hedgehog because of those lunkheads. (Then shaking the feeling off, she prepared to get ready for her shower. Outside the bathroom, our heroes were sitting around, waiting for Yuffie to come out) Espio: Masters Cloud and Aerith? Remember when your cuts healed upon touching the Mutagen and a rat before? (Realizing calmly, Cloud and Aerith understood) Cloud: We mustn't overreact to this situation. Aerith: But yes, we do remember. That was how we became rats in the first place. Shadow: So basically, Yuffie might turn into a hedgehog? (They turned to Shadow in surprise) Rouge: Shadow, what do you mean? Sonic: Yuffie? Like you, Silver, and me? Shadow: (Nods) Yes. Sonic touched her first after she cut herself. (Realizing slowly, our heroes got interested calmly as they heard the shower turn off from the bathroom) Big: Well, maybe if Yuffie does mutate into a hedgehog, maybe we can find a way to cure her. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then they heard Yuffie screaming bloody murder in the bathroom) Heroes: Yuffie?! (Then the bathroom bursted open, and out from the steam comes a female figure looking panicked and her entire body wrapped in a clean white towel. After the steam cleared, it was revealed to be Yuffie, but she is now a black furred hedgehog with short black quills and peach skin. Our heroes got surprised) Yuffie: I know what you're thinking; I'm a hedgehog now! (Later, Yuffie is back in her attire and she's hyperventilating in a paper bag as our heroes watched. Then she calmed down and placed the bag down) Yuffie: Okay, I'm calm now. (Then she freaked out again as she grabbed Tails and shook him like a crazy British nanny) Yuffie: Can't you make a cure for me?! Tails: (While being shaken and Yuffie shouted) Heeeeeeey! Cosmo: Yuffie, stop it! Vector: Ease down, girl! (Realizing, Yuffie dropped Tails in embarrassment) Yuffie: Sorry. Tails: (Recovering) It's okay. But anyway, I'll try and make a cure for you. (Later in Tails' room, they watched Tails search for the ingredients for the cure, but he came up disappointed) Tails: I know Yuffie's gonna freak if I say this, but.... Yuffie: (Starting to panic slowly) There's, no, ingredients...? (Tails got nervous upon seeing Yuffie beginning to panic) Tails: (Nervously) Uh, afraid not. Just don't shake me again! (Then Yuffie screamed in Tails' face) Yuffie: HOW CAN I FIGHT LIKE A NINJA IN THIS FORM?!!!!!! Cloud and Aerith: Yuffie! Yuffie: WHAT?! (Realizing she yelled upon seeing Cloud and Aerith calm surprised reaction from her yelling, Yuffie eased down) Yuffie: Sorry. What? Cloud: If you want fight like a ninja, then let Sonic, Shadow, and Silver teach you how to fight like one. Aerith: Hedgehog style. (Yuffie looks at Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, who nods in agreement. Understanding, Yuffie gives in) Yuffie: All right. (Later, Yuffie is training under Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's guidance, but in a clumsy way) Shadow: Focus. Yuffie: I'm trying, but this form is not making it easy. (Sonic then spin-dashed at Yuffie, but she dodged, only to fall down. Then Shadow appeared next to her, and when he jabbed his kendo stick at her, the kendo stick went through her belly, like she's water, much to our heroes' surprise. Then after removing the kendo stick from her belly, Shadow strikes again, this time, hurting Yuffie's belly) Yuffie: Oof! That hurts worse! (Then she melts into water, then figuring out her powers, Yuffie concentrated and formed back into her body form. Impressed by those powers, our heroes got an idea) Aerith: Rouge. Try to kick Yuffie. (Getting it, she goes to kick her, but Yuffie swiftly moved out of the way with her strange water powers. Then the training got fun) Commercial break (In the Jotundrome, Loki's group and their henchmen, along with Uka-Uka's group, have finally discovered about the Komodo Brothers' foul-up with spilling the Mutagen, without knowing of Yuffie being hit by the Mutagen. And Arukenimon and Mummymon are back in their human forms) Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and henchmen: What?! Uka-Uka: You threw the Mutagen away?! Why?! Moe: We're not finished! Komodo Joe: Listen! Hunter J: Oh, yes you are! (Then the Komodo Brothers yelled, finishing their explanation) Komodo Brothers: IT'S ON YUFFIE!!!! (Hearing them say finally, the villains got calmly surprised) Demidevimon: Did you say, Yuffie got splashed with Mutagen? (The Komodo Brothers nod) Komodo Joe: That's what we said. Moe: Loud and clear. (The villains looked at the monitor and found on the screen Yuffie is now a mutant hedgehog and then Loki and Uka-Uka's groups noticed some notes underneath her figure model, and slowly smirked evilly with interest) Henchmen: What? (Loki and Uka-Uka's groups then turned to their henchmen with evil smirks, as if having a plan. Getting it, the henchmen realized slowly) Rilla: Ah, we get it. Ripper: A new plan. Goody, goody! (He laughs crazilly a bit. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes are enjoying their pizza lunch) Silver: It's incredible that Yuffie here got aquakinesis. Charmy: Aqua-what? Silver: Aquakinesis. Tails: It's the ability to control water. (Then Yuffie squeezed her fist, spilling water in her glass cup) Yuffie: And I think I'm starting to like this. (Suddenly, the Mobiancom beeped and Vector answered, revealing to be Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups calling them) Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: (On-screen) Guys! Ember: (On-screen) The jewelry store's being robbed! Vector: We're on our way, guys! (They hang up and they, except Cloud and Aerith, hurry out. Out at the jewelry store, our heroes arrive and found the jewelry store in chaos from the robbery. Two burglars are stealing some jewelry when our heroes barged in) Knuckles: Stop right there. (The burglars, seeing them, laughed mockingly at them) Burglar 1: Really? "Stop right there?" Burglar: Oh, we'll stop all right. Stop when we get all these precious jewelry! (Then he threw his knife at our heroes, but Yuffie turned into water and deflected the knife, making it crash into the wall instead, shocking the burglars) Yuffie: You were saying, boys? (Then the burglars got nervous) Burglar 2: On second thought.... Burglar 1: We'll stop. (Then Yuffie morphed into a water puddle and restrained the burglars. Later, the burglars were cuffed and put into a police car as Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups see Yuffie in her hedgehog form. Back in the sewer lair, they just finished watching the news on the jewelry store rescue, and Kara, out of her lab coat, and Roxanne are with them as well) Elise: (On-screen) This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: (On-screen) Allison Oriana.... Spike: (On-screen) Spike.... Mane Seven: (On-screen) The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: (On-screen) And the Dazzlings.... Elise's group: (On-screen) Reporting live from Amber Jewels. Pinkie Pie: (On-screen) Back to you, Jeff. (Rainbow Dash turned the TV off) Raindow Dash: Yuffie, the way you handled those burglars easily with your water powers and hedgehog form was so cool. Yuffie: (Shrugs happily) Yeah, I guess. Tails: But in the morning, I should go shopping for ingredients to make your cure. (Yuffie then got calmly disappointed, much to our heroes' confusion) Roxanne: Don't you want to be human again, Yuffie? Yuffie: Part of me does. But part of me want to keep my water powers. (Feeling sorry, our heroes gave calm reassuring soft smiles) Cosmo: It'll be all right, Yuffie. Blaze: Even if you return to being human, you'll always believe you have that power in you. Cloud: Blaze is right. We liked it better when you were human, but regardless, we came to love your powers. Aerith: They may be special, but it's what's inside that counts that make you special. Yuffie: Me? On the inside? (Our heroes nod. After contemplating, Yuffie sighed and got up) Yuffie: I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll think about what you said. Aerith: Wait. (Yuffie stopped and Cloud hands Yuffie her own trench coat and hat) Cloud: So people won't see what you are. Yuffie: Thanks, Dad. (Then she puts on her disguise and left. Outside, Yuffie is strolling when she heard an old woman scream. She ran over and saw her (The same old woman back in Season 1) trying to fend off a mugger) Old woman: Back off, buster! Or I will...! (The mugger grabs her purse, and tore its strap and peeled some leather apart) Mugger: Or you'll what, Grandma? (Then Yuffie shouted at the mugger) Yuffie: Leave that woman alone! (She removed her disguise and with her aquakinetic powers, scared the mugger away, making him drop the old woman's damaged purse. Then the old woman got angry at Yuffie) Old woman: Young lady, I could've handled it! Who do you think you are?! (Hearing her ask that, Yuffie realized something, and then spoke up. And during the lecture, the old woman calmly softened) Yuffie: You should just grateful that I saved you. So what if your purse is ruined. You can buy a new one. You don't have to be grouchy just because of a damaged purse. It's not the outside you should worry about on me; It's the inside that counts. And that inside of me, believes that whatever I did right, is who I am, and that I don't need special powers. (Silence as the old woman remained calm. Then Yuffie shrugged) Yuffie: But if you want to give that attitude still, I don't care. (She goes to leave and then the old woman, as if having a change of heart and thinking over that lecture, called out) Old woman: Wait! (Yuffie stopped and turned around) Old woman: I'm sorry. I may be a tough woman, but I am a loving grandmother of four. Yuffie: (Interested) Really? Old woman: Yes. You must be a friend of the Mobians, right? Yuffie: (Realizing) Yes, I am. But I thought you think they're monsters that ought to be hanged. Old woman: I used to. But my grandchildren came to love them so much for their heroic deeds that it made me change my tune to them. (Then she pulled a $5 bill out of her wallet) Yuffie: A $5 bill? Old woman: A little reward for rescuing me. (Yuffie tried to politely decline) Yuffie: That's very generous, but I couldn't. Old woman: Honey, take it. You deserved it. (Giving in with a soft smile, Yuffie nods) Yuffie: Okay. Thank you. (Then they parted ways. While walking, Yuffie got lost in thought) Yuffie: (Thinking) Mom, Dad, I now understand what you meant on the inside that counts. (Suddenly, she heard a burglar alarm at a bank and ran there to see Loki's group and their henchmen holding the bank employees back by gunpoint from their laser guns and tommy gun. Getting determined, Yuffie barged in, getting everyone's attention) Yuffie: Not so fast! (Loki's group and their henchmen smirked evilly, as if glad that Yuffie came) Loki: We're glad that you came. Yuffie: (Suspiciously) What do you mean? Eggman: We found out about your mutation and aquakinetic powers from Uka-Uka's group. Cortex: And that we may help you turn back into a human. Sephiroth: So what do you say? (Yuffie got defiant in determination as she prepared some water balls) Yuffie: Never! I'd rather that my parents and friends change me back tomorrow. (Then Pinstripe pulled a taser out) Pinstripe: This may come to you.... As a shock! (On "Shock," Pinstripe lunged at Yuffie, stunning her with the taser, electrocuting her from the water balls. Luckily, she lived, but her quills were fizzed up. Then Yuffie lost consciousness and Pinstripe picked her up) Pinstripe: Got her. (The villains then left the bank with Yuffie's unconscious body in tow) Commercial break (Later, our heroes climbed out of the manhole in concern) Cloud: No sign of Yuffie's return. Aerith: And I tried calling her, but no answer. Elise: I suggest that we search for her. Kara: My sentiments exactly. (Suddenly, Sonic's Mobiancom beeped and he answered) Sonic: (Hopefully) Yuffie? (But to their shock, it was Loki's group and their henchmen calling them on Yuffie's Mobiancom) Sephiroth: (On-screen) Wrong, Speed Hog. It's us. Heroes: Loki's group?! Loki: (On-screen) Precisely. Cloud: Where's Yuffie? Myotismon: (On-screen) Oh, she's safe. For now. (They reveal on the screen, Yuffie held down by the henchmen, her hands tied behind her back by magic and escape-proof rope and gagged, and her quills back to normal, much to our heroes' concern) Heroes: Yuffie! Mimi: Release her! Palmon: And change her back into a human! (Then Vanitas shows the Anti-Mutagen Gun to them) Vanitas: (On-screen, sneeringly) Not to worry, we'll do that. Hunter J: (On-screen) Under the condition that you give us the ingredients that makes Mutagen. (Our heroes got angry) Kara: You cheats! (Loki's group chuckled evilly a bit and then Pinstripe aimed his tommy gun at Yuffie) Pinstripe: (On-screen) Better do what we say, or else your new hedgehog friend will be sleeping with the fishes. (Having no other choice, our heroes gave in) Heroes: Fine. Shadow: Here's our condition, though. Cortex: (On-screen, sarcastically) Why are we not surprised? Eggman: (On-screen) Go ahead with your condition. Tails: We'll agree on the condition that you give us both Yuffie and the Anti-Mutagen Gun, and no tricks. (A short pause, then the villains, with glares, agreed) Villains: (On-screen) Done. (Then they hung up. Our heroes got calmly concerned) Knuckles: Are we seriously gonna give them the ingredients? Aerith: What other choice do we have, Knuckles? Cloud: There is no other way. (Then they heard the old woman) Old woman: You shouldn't give up that easily. (The Mobians recognized her) Vector: Ain't you the lady who tried to shoot us back in Season 1? Knuckles: And believed we should be hanged? Old woman: Not anymore. You're heroes, and any friend of that girl that saved me earlier, are friends of mine. (Glad to hear that, our heroes nod. Then Tails got an idea) Tails: I know of a good plan! Old woman: Testify, young man. (They look at us readers) Sonic: This may take a while. (They huddle up to explain the plan. Later, our heroes met up with the villains and Yuffie, still tied and gagged, in an alleyway behind Times Square, with a closed-up black bag being carried by Sonic, containing the ingredients) Cloud: All right, we brought the ingredients. Aerith: Return Yuffie to us. Amy: And give us the Anti-Mutagen Gun. (Then the villains untied and ungagged Yuffie and after giving the Anti-Mutagen Gun to her, shoved her forward roughly to our heroes. Then Yuffie ran up to our heroes with the Anti-Mutagen Gun in tow) Yuffie: (To our heroes with a grateful nod) Thanks. Myotismon: Okay, we gave them to you as requested. Loki: Now give us the ingredients. (Sonic them hands the bag to Pinstripe) Sonic: Here. You win for now. (Then our heroes left as the villains smirked evilly in victory at the bag. Loki's group then opened the bag, only to find that inside is a damaged purse instead) Koala: A damaged purse? Pinstripe: Maybe the ingredients are in there. (Then Pinstripe opened the purse, only to the villains' calm shock, a whipped cream pie shot up and splattered on Pinstripe's face. Then Ripper, Rilla, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, and the Komodo Brothers snickered, trying to restrain from laughing, but then bursted out laughing at Pinstripe) Orbot: (Laughing) You look like a clown, Pinstripe! Cubot: (Laughing) A big-nosed clown! Tribot: (Laughing) I hope that whipped cream is good! Rilla, Ripper, and Komodo Brothers: (Laughing) Join the circus! (Pinstripe punched them and wiped the whipped cream off his face) Pinstripe: Shut up! Loki: Those blasted Mobians and their allies tricked us! Vanitas: Come on! (They chased after our heroes until they caught up to them, but our heroes knew they would catch up with playful smirks and got ready to fight, and Tails is holding the Anti-Mutagen Gun) Pinstripe: I'm gonna throw whipped cream pies in your faces when we're done with you! Charmy: Try us. (Then the fight began, with Arukenimon and Mummymon turning into their beast forms and Myotismon turning into Malomyotismon. With Sonic and Yuffie, they made goofy faces to intimidate Koala into attacking, and luckily, Koala missed punching them and crashed into a nearby dumpster, spilling garbage in himself. After shaking the garbage off, he threw some gunk at our heroes, but they dodged) Sonic: Missed us, missed us, now you gotta kiss us! (Angered, Koala picked up the dumpster and prepared to throw it, when Silver caught it with his powers and threw it at the henchmen, knocking them down and dizzying them. Then Tails aimed his Anti-Mutagen Gun at Yuffie) Tails: Here, Yuffie! (He fires, and Yuffie got hit, turning back into her human form. Somewhat glad to be human, Yuffie got determined again and rejoined the fight, grabbing Pinstripe) Yuffie: Remember me? The girl you tasered? (Pinstripe got nervous as he blushed) Pinstripe: Uh, no hard feelings, right? (Then Yuffie punched him) Yuffie: That's for tasering me! (Then after recovering, Pinstripe noticed Tails with the Anti-Mutagen Gun and ran at him) Pinstripe: Give me that Anti-Mutagen Gun! (Seeing him, Tails threw the Anti-Mutagen Gun on the ground in determination, shattering it, much to the villains' anger. Then Pinstripe kicked Tails down) Cosmo: Tails! (Then Pinstripe aimed his tommy gun at Tails, making him nervous) Pinstripe: Want to be my tommy target? (Tails then prepared to swipe his bo stick at the tommy gun, but Pinstripe slapped it down and after picking it up, snapped it in half) Tails: (Screams) My bo stick! (Pinstripe aims his tommy gun at him) Pinstripe: Lights out, Tech Fox. (Then something shot down Pinstripe's tommy gun, breaking it. They turned and it was from the old woman, wielding her pistol) Old woman: One scratch of those dear animals and you're history, scums! (Unfazed by her threat, the villains approached the old woman as she backed away, still aiming her pistol) Old woman: Stay away! (Our heroes attempt to fight, but the henchmen aimed their stun laser guns at them while Loki's group still approached the old woman. Then after the henchmen turned to the old woman again, Yuffie felt some water running down her arms, and she and our heroes realized Yuffie still has her aquakinesis. Then Yuffie got determined and disappeared into a puddle. Just when the henchmen fired, Yuffie reformed into a body of water between the old woman and the villains. Then the stun lasers were shot, and the stun lasers deflected from Yuffie's water body, and hit the villains, stunning them and returning Arukenimon and Mummymon into their human forms and Malomyotismon back into Myotismon. After Yuffie returned to normal, her aquakinesis glow left her body, now officially returned to normal for good. As the villains attempted to slowly recover, the cops arrived and successfully arrested them. Later, the old woman has rewarded our heroes with some dollar bills) Old woman: (To our heroes) Thank you very much. (To Yuffie) Especially you, dear. (Yuffie rubs the back of her head with a soft smile) Yuffie: It was nothing to it. (The next morning, our heroes were asleep when Cloud, Aerith, and the human allies came in with concerned looks) Cloud: Wake up, everyone. (Our heroes wake up in confusion) Aerith: Bad news. Elise: It's Loki's group. (They got concerned upon hearing that. Then they see on the news the jail cell damaged, like a war went on) Adagio: (On-screen) And so, the search for those criminals are on, wherever they are. Elise: (On-screen) This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: (On-screen) Allison Oriana.... Spike: (On-screen) Spike.... Mane Seven: (On-screen) The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: (On-screen) And the Dazzlings.... Elise's group: (On-screen) Reporting live from NYPD. Pinkie Pie: (On-screen) Back to you, Jeff. (Angered along with our heroes, Roxanne turned the TV off) Roxanne: Those villains have the nerve to get away at night. Silver: Especially from what we saw from the damage, it was Uka-Uka's group who busted them out in that Module of theirs. Tiny: Tiny mad! Dingodile: And me! Sonic: (To Dingodile) We're all mad here. (To us readers) And I don't mean Wonderland crazy mad. (Then our heroes got determined) Yuffie: When Loki's group strike again, we'll be ready for them. (They nod in agreement) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies